Love is Stronger than Death
by Lucy Fisher
Summary: After moving to Neptune in the wake of a tragedy, Serena Charles finds herself dreaming about one of the victims. But it's not possible to fall in love with a dead person.. Is it? OOC, OC


This is my first fan-fiction, so please leave reviews. I don't own anything. If I mess up some fan-fiction terms or something, please let me know. I am a newbie Veronica Mars fan, so I'm sorry if I mess up any events. Thank you!

Chapter One

I woke up again, for the third time that night. My heart pounding and my face sticky with sweat, I turned my alarm clock around. 3:23 AM.

I was never going to get a full 7 hours of sleep by this rate.

I turned to the side of my bed and tried to breath in and out. In and out. In and out. In and out.

The screams from my dream enter my head again.

I finally give in, close my eyes and enter the dream again.

_I'm in a school bus. There's about six students, one teacher and one bald bus driver._

_I'm sitting in the far back, staring out the window._

_A guy around my age, cute, dark hair and eyes, comes over to me. He looks nervous, his tan fingers tapping against the bus seats. _

"_We're not scaring you, are we?" I turn and look at him. God, he looks so concerned._

_I sigh and stretch my arms above my head. 'I'm getting used to it, so don't worry."_

Five hours later, I finally woke up again. The California sunlight is greeting my eyes and first I'm happy, realizing this is my first real day in Neptune, CA and I get to explore the town.

Then I remember the dream and what I told them.

"I'll never get used to this," I whispered to myself.

So, okay, backstory. My name is Serena Charles. My dad got relocated for his computer job and we moved from Utah to California.

I thought things would be different here. For one thing, having sun and not snow and ice all the time would probably help me with my seasonal affective disorder. My brother would get to start on a new soccer team, my mom would meet new friends and I would take a few freshman college classes, and work on my novel.

And I thought my 'gift' would go away.

I don't even know who to blame for this. Mom is sure no one in my family had any supernatural gifts. All I know is that I woke up one morning, screaming my head off about a murder. Then I looked out the window and saw the cops at the neighbor's house.

First, it was just dreams about deaths that was suppose to happen. Then it progressed to murder victims telling me what happened to them, who killed them. And for my high school years, it turned into having dead people, dead teenagers talk to me, in my dreams and in my real life. They started showing up, dark, and silent figures at first, but then they would become clingy, would ask me about how classes were going, who was that guy, did I have a boyfriend?

There were always rumors going around that house was haunted, so I figured I was either going crazy, or I just had my dreams while we were living in Utah.

The day we moved here, my brother unpacked and plugged in the T.V. first thing. Trying to find the sports channel with our old-fashioned rabbit ears, Seth found the news channel. Of course, it screamed "Breaking News", which meant trouble.

"Serena, lookit." My freshman brother, had tugged on my arm and pointed toward the T.V. I 

turned up the volume and listened, as the news anchor told about a bus that had crashed into the ocean, how everyone, but one girl was dead.

"Did you hear from them? Are they talking to you yet?"  
You would think after my ex-friend read my computer journal and blabbed about my gift, my brother wouldn't be so damn supportive of me, especially after what his JV soccer team did to him. But Seth still looked up to me and wanted to know every detail of every dream I had.

"The dreams only happened in Utah. Nothing is going to happen here." I turned off the T.V. and grabbed a box to unpack.

How wrong I was. Now I had nameless faces in my dreams, asking for help.

Did this ever happen to you, the first day you moved to a new town? Did you have a bus crash the _same_ hour you first saw the "Welcome to Neptune" sign and then have the victims talking to you?

And did you ever have a dead guy get a crush on you?


End file.
